popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash
- 13▾= - 1P= }} - 10▾= - 1P= }} - 5▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |birthplace = Haunted Mansion |birthdate = November 10th |gender = Male |race = Werewolf |ecolor = Hidden (red as shown in Hello! Pop'n Music) |hcolor = Forest Green |hobby = Playing the drums |relative = Yuli and Smile (friends) |like = Howling, drums, cooking |dislike = Dog food, being teased at, onions |appearance1 = pop'n music 3 |appearance2 = Pop'n Music 4-Pop'n Music 5, Pop'n Music 7-Pop'n Music 9(CS), Pop'n Music 10, Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL |theme = Powerfolk series, Slash Beats, Digifolk, Age Beat}} Personality Ash is the third member of the band Deuil. Aside from band activities, Ash admires to go solo to improve his cooking skills. Ash can transform into a small dog (within some breed of dog with short fur), but he doesn't like it. In his canine form, his eyes are squinted and his ears are drooped. Appearance Powerfolk Ash has a tan skin tone and pointy ears, in which he resembles of a werewolf. He has light green hair that is formed into a flame-like hairstyle. Ash dons a denim jacket with gray crosses on the bottom and a red tab on his left arm. He casted himself with strips of paper on his hands. His chest was shown on purpose with a green moon symbol pierced to his naval. He then wore a bolt-themed necklace and blue baggy pants are shown hiddenly with gray leather boots. His original color palette is shown in Powerfolk 2. Powerfolk 3 Ash wears a white jacket with a black-blue tie (cross was centered). The red tab remains still in his left arm. The black pants and boots are shown in his third song. Powerfolk 5 Ash once again wears a long blue denim jacket with his hands wrapped in bandages and his red tab on his left arm. He wears black baggy pants with black and gray shoes. The black belts on his pants are crossed over one another, with red writing on them. He wears his golden thunderbolt necklace and has a gold navel piercing. Powerfolk 6 Ash wears a black low cut tank top tucked into blue jeans that are torn at the bottom with three red and gold belts around his waist. He wears his red tab on his left arm, a black wrist band on his right, and a white scarf around his neck that hangs down his back, as well as his thunderbolt necklace. His boots are all black. Digifolk Ash wears a short sleeved white T-shirt with light blue bands on the sleeves, as well as a black shirt underneath. His red tab is gone, wearing red goggles around his neck instead. His jeans are baggy and blue and tucked into his black and gray boots. He's also wearing black fingerless gloves and carries his drum sticks. Age Beat Ash wear a black short sleeved crop top, showing his gold navel piercing, with a yellow scarf around his neck that hangs down. He once again wears his red tab on his left arm, with bandages wrapped around his wrists. He wears baggy green jeans adorned with crossing red belts, and his jeans are tucked into his black and gray boots. Trivia *When debuting in Hello! Pop'n Music, Ash's eye color is revealed to be red, resembling that the Deuil mainly have red eye colors. *Few animations of each appearance that Ash is on show that he salutes. Gallery Animations Ashneutral.gif|Neutral (君が好きだよ～守って守ってあげるから～) Ashgood.gif|Good Ashgreat.gif|Great Ashmiss.gif|Miss Ashfever.gif|FEVER! Ash Fever Best Hits.gif|FEVER! (with a Best Hits background) Ash lose.gif|Lose Ashwin.gif|Win Ashfeverwin.gif|Fever Win Ash 13 ani.gif|Neutral Ash Fever.gif|FEVER! (without the FEVER! backdrop) Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 3 Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 3 Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 3 AC Characters